


Haikyuu Restaurant

by AoiTsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsubasa/pseuds/AoiTsubasa
Summary: A small restaurant where some love stories begin
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuu Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is my first story at AO3 and i'm new at Haikyuu!! fandom. Also, English is not my first language but i will try my best, so yeah please be kind to me (｡>﹏<｡)

Kriet

The sound make all employees turn towards the door and simultaneously said, "Irasshaimase."

A blue haired girl laugh because the greeting of her employees.

"We thought the customer come, but it turn out to be the boss that come," said Noya.

"You come !! But why didn't you tell us first?" Hinata asked.

"I just happened to pass by."

"Want to eat? I can make something simple if you're in a hurry," Suga asked.

"Ah, no need. I already ate at home. I also have to leave soon. Good luck."

"I have a feeling today our place will be very crowded !!" Hinata said excitedly.

The girl just smiled, open the door and leave.

"Today is Saturday, of course this place will be crowded, Chibi-chan," Oikawa said.

Kriet

"Irasshaimase ~"

Two cool young man enter while carrying bags and volleyball. The gray-white-hair young man who looks like an owl, looking around with an excited face. While the other black-hair young man who looks like a cat, just laugh at the expression of his friend then walk towards the table near the window.

"Akaashi, please serve our new customer," pleaded Suga.

Akaashi immediately took the menu and a small note then walk to the table of the two young men.

"Welcome to Haikyuu. Here is our menu. Please call me when you are ready to order," Akaashi said with a smile.

"My name is Bokuto Koutarou. What's your name?" ask the gray-white-hair young man.

Akaashi just smile, then walk to the cashier's desk. Hinata and Noya approached him while smiling.

"The young man there seems to like you, Akaashi," said Noya.

"Oh, looks like he's in the same school with you. Fukurodani, right?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you're right Hinata. It has Fukurodani's name on his jacket !! But the other one is wearing a different jacket. Oh, it looks like the black-hair boy went to Nekoma. Isn't that your school's name, Kodzume?" said Noya. Kenma just nodded, his eyes still focus on the game he was playing.

"Since this place was opened last month, many people had asked Akaashi's name and even asked him to go on a date so no need to be surprised anymore," Oikawa's voice was hear from behind the wall, the kitchen.

"Hinata, Noya, don't disturb Akaashi at work," Suga said from behind the wall.

"Akaashi, they are calling for you," Kenma pointed at the young man.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

"Yes, we want to order 2 bowls of Tonkotsu," said the young man with black hair.

"2 bowls of Tonkotsu, right? Any more orders, sir?"

They shook their heads. Akaashi took the menu from the table, "Please wait a moment."

10 minutes later ~

Akaashi walk to the table while carrying a tray containing 2 bowls of Tonkotsu and 2 glasses of water, "Please enjoy the food, sir."

"Akaashi-san, Oikawa-san calls you in the kitchen," Hinata shouted.

Akaashi turn and nodded towards Hinata, "I'll excuse myself first."

"Hey bro, you heard, right? The name is Akaashi. Do you really like him?"

"Of course, Kuroo. He looks kind and polite."

"And also beautiful," said the black-hair young man or Kuroo.

Bokuto just smile, his cheeks flush red. Kuroo laugh seeing it. They eat while talking about volleyball.

"I will go to the cashier to pay," Kuroo said. Bokuto just nodded.

"So, you've changed the people. Earlier, I saw short person but now become tall person." Kuroo laugh.

"What's your table's number, sir?" Tsukki ask.

"Are you angry?" Kuroo ask.

"Sorry sir, if you don't want to pay now please return to your table," Tsukki said.

Kuroo smirked, "What's your name?"

Tsukki just stay quiet, annoyed. Oikawa pass the cashier's desk to return the dirty dishes to the kitchen, "Don't be so frowning infront of our customer, Tsukki."

"What's your table's number, sir?" Tsukki ask as he force himself to smile.

"Number 8, Tsukki," Kuroo answer.

"Please don't call me that," Tsukki said, even more annoyed.

"Even if you pout like that you still look cute, Tsukki," Kuroo teased.

"Table's number 8 with an order of 2 bowls of Tonkotsu. The total price is 1,200 yen, sir."

Kuroo give some money. Tsukki took it, put it in the cash register and then give the change quickly.

"Tsukki, Akaashi needs you in the kitchen." Tsukki go directly to the kitchen, Kuroo smile then return to his desk.

"Bro, it looks like you're very happy, what's wrong?"

"I meet an angel. Let's go, Bro."

Kriet

"Tsukki, Kenma said you were being teased by a black-hair young man," said Suga.

"Yes. The young man who came with the grey-white-hair young man."

"Oh, looks like they both like you and Akaashi."

"Suga-san, please don't talk about this again."

"Akaashi-san is handsome, so it's natural that many people like him. But, I think that black-haired young man just want to tease me." Suga and Akaashi just smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i confused should i just write starbucks or izakaya rather than small restaurant? because i'm not someone that often go out (；´∀｀)


End file.
